Clark's FutureSelf
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Clark goes to the future by accident and meets with Superman!


It was a sunny day as Lex was driving to Luthor Corp, Clark was heading to school when he used his most recently attained power of heightened hearing to check if anyone needed any help. He heard a truck crashing with a car, and used his super speed to get there. It was a drunk driver in a huge truck that crashed with Lex.  
  
Clark: Lex!!!  
  
(Lex was unconscious and the guy that was driving on the truck got off it.)  
  
Truck driver: How did you get here so fast kid?  
  
Clark: What are you talking about? I have my car right here. (Points at nowhere)  
  
Truck driver: I don't see anything.  
  
Clark: That's because you're a little drunk sir. Anyways, I have to take my friend to a hospital.  
  
Truck driver: What about me?  
  
Clark: You should call the police and as soon as you get home, get some rest and stop drinking.  
  
(Clark carried Lex and as soon as the truck driver turned around, he ran off using his super speed. But there was a large piece of wood on the street and Clark tripped. The unconscious Lex fell on the ground and Clark kept flying forward in super speed. Everything went blank, when Clark woke up, he was in the middle of a street in a city that seemed Metropolis.)  
  
Clark: (Getting up) Where am I?  
  
(Some people were staring at Clark since he was lying unconscious on the ground for what seemed to be a while. Clark asked a man that was walking on the pavement where he was.)  
  
Clark: Excuse me sir, would you be so kind to tell me where are we?  
  
Man: Well boy, this is Metropolis. Are you sure you don't have amnesia?  
  
Clark: Nah, I'm alright.I think.  
  
Man: Ok then, have a nice day.  
  
Clark: You too. (Waves at the man as he leaves) Now what do I do now?  
  
(Clark walked into a coffee shop and asked the man that attended the customers if he could use the phone. The man gently pointed at the phone and smiled. Clark dialed his home's phone number, but nobody picked it up.)  
  
Clark: (Hanging the phone) Weird. It's strange that nobody is home especially when I disappeared.  
  
(When Clark went out of the coffee shop, he saw a woman was getting her purse stolen by a street thug.)  
  
Clark: Hey you there! Leave her alone!  
  
Thug: Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if I don't!? Huh punk!?  
  
Clark: Don't make me hurt you!  
  
Thug: Oh look at me, I'm trembling!!!  
  
(Clark grabbed the thug and threw him into the window of the coffee shop. The woman screamed and all of a sudden, a man in blue clothes with a red cape and a pair of boots with an "S" as his logo on the chest comes out of nowhere flying. But he's surprised when he sees that the thug is unconscious and smashed on the window.)  
  
Man: (Landing on the ground) Wow kid, did you do this?  
  
Clark: Ummm, yeah.  
  
Man: You must be strong kid.  
  
Clark: Yeah, I guess so, I only wanted to help the poor woman.  
  
Man: Ok then, oh miss, your purse. I'll get it right away.  
  
(The man used what seemed to be Clark's super speed and went over to the unconscious thug and grabbed the woman's purse and handed it to the woman in a blink of an eye.)  
  
Clark: Wow! How did you do that?  
  
Man: Obviously you're new here kid. I go by the nickname of "Superman."  
  
Clark: Interesting. Can you tell me more?  
  
Superman: Of course. You want a ride?  
  
Clark: That would be cool!  
  
Superman: Fine then, have a nice day miss.  
  
Woman: Same, thanks both of you! (Waves at Clark and Superman as they fly away)  
  
(Clark is holding on to Superman's shoulders as he flies over the city. After a while, Superman decides to land on a rooftop of a large skyscraper.)  
  
Superman: So tell me kid, where are you from?  
  
Clark: I'm from Smallville.  
  
Superman: A farm boy isn't it?  
  
Clark: Yeah. So what are you Superman?  
  
Superman: I'm a super hero. The sworn protector of Metropolis, and sometimes it has been the planet.  
  
Clark: So where are you from? Do you have any idea of where you got your powers from?  
  
Superman: (Thinks about it for a minute) Ummm no, I have no idea. I was just born with them. We-well enough about you eh? What's your name so I can stop calling you kid, huh kid?  
  
Clark: My name's Clark, Clark Kent.  
  
Superman: (Looks amazed) What!? I-I mean, interesting name. Sounds like the name of a journalist. So you say you come from Smallville and that your name is Clark Kent?  
  
Clark: That's right.  
  
Superman: And what are your parents' names?  
  
Clark: Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent.  
  
Superman: (Gives a fake cough) Ummm, I have to go. I have a city to save! (Flies away)  
  
Clark: Hey wait! Are you just gonna leave me here!?  
  
Superman: Sorry, I can't hear you! See next time Clark!!!  
  
(Superman flies away so much that he's out of sight.)  
  
Clark: Great, now this "super hero" left me in a rooftop and if I use my powers, I'll be seen.  
  
(Meanwhile, not very far away, Superman was using his heightened hearing power to listen to what Clark said afterwards.)  
  
Superman: (To himself) I knew it!! But how can it be? He's my past-self apparently, but it's impossible!!! Unless something happened when he was using his super speed in the past and ended up here in the future. But if he can time travel, then maybe I can also. I'll go to the time where he came from and find out what's going on.  
  
(Superman started flying at top speed. He started surpassing the limits of his super speed while flying and began to fly so fast that he blew anything close to him away. Cars were being blown far into the air as he flew at a fierce rate. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and opened them. When he opened them, he was flying over his past-self's school.)  
  
Superman: I'm here. Now all I have to do is check if Clark is here. And I'll start by checking in my old house in the Kent farm.  
  
Later, in the Kent farm.  
  
Superman: (Knocks on the door) Hello!? It's someone that wants to check if Clark is home!  
  
(Martha Kent opened the door in slight tears.)  
  
Martha: Who are you? How do you know Clark?  
  
Superman: Sorry, but I can't answer that. Just tell me something, is Clark home?  
  
Martha: No, he disappeared a few hours ago. We searched for him all over Smallville and didn't find him.  
  
Superman: Don't worry, I'm a friend of Clark. I come from Metropolis. I promise everything will be fine.  
  
Martha: When did you 2 meet?  
  
Superman: In Metropolis.  
  
Martha: Clark never told me about meeting you. Are you sure you're Clark's friend?  
  
Superman: I can assure you Mrs. Kent, that everything will be fine.  
  
Martha: I hope so.  
  
Superman: Have a nice day Mrs. Kent.  
  
(After Martha closed the door, Superman began floating again and flying at top speed again, but in the opposite direction as he did when he came to the past. In a short while, he was back in the future Metropolis.)  
  
Superman: (To himself) Well now I gotta find myself.  
  
(Superman used his heightened hearing power again to see if he heard Clark. Instead, he heard a bank robbery. He flew to the bank robbery right away. To his surprise, the criminals were already being arrested and Clark was walking away from the bank.)  
  
Superman: Hey Clark, over here!  
  
Clark: (Looking up at Superman) Hi, do you need to talk again?  
  
Superman: Yes, in private.  
  
(Superman took Clark to his home.)  
  
Clark: Is this your house?  
  
Superman: Yes, this is my house.  
  
(Clark saw a picture of himself with Lana and Chloe.)  
  
Clark: Wait a minute!! Those are my friends in that picture!! (Points at the picture)  
  
Superman: Yes I know. That's because I'm you.  
  
Clark: WHAT!?  
  
Superman: You heard me, I'm your future-self. You're in the future, my present. You come from the past, your present.  
  
Clark: So this is what I'm gonna end up being!? A super hero!?  
  
Superman: I'll take that as a good thing.  
  
Clark: It's neither good nor bad, it's just-wait, what happened to Lana and Chloe!?  
  
Superman: That's something you're gonna have to find out on your own Clark. I've changed the future enough today, so have you.  
  
Clark: Yes you're right, I came to the future, now you're supposed to have this memory.  
  
Superman: I think that I won't have this memory until you return to your timeline.  
  
Clark: Wait, no. You can go to the time before I came here and prevent this from happening. Then none of us will have the memory.  
  
Superman: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Clark: Then at least tell me something about my future.  
  
Superman: Ok, then what do you want to know?  
  
Clark: Are Chloe and Lana safe?  
  
Superman: Yes, they are.  
  
Clark: What about Lex? Where does he live, is he even alive or ok?  
  
Superman: Yes, Lex is alive and ok. He lives here in Metropolis. But there's something I need to tell you about him.  
  
Clark: What?  
  
Superman: (Looks down at the floor sadly) He's as evil if not more, than Lionel was.  
  
Clark: WHAT!!!!????  
  
Superman: He will become evil when he grows up.  
  
Clark: Why!?  
  
Superman: Too many bad things will happen in his life. Some have already happened in your timeline. In time he will be corrupted.  
  
Clark: What about Morgan Edge!?  
  
Superman: (Gives a fake cough) I think I have to go now. After I fight crime, I'll prevent you from coming to the future.  
  
Clark: Ok.  
  
(Superman leaves through the window without noticing that there's a spy under the window outside the building. Clark looks out the window and notices him though.)  
  
Clark: Hey! Who are you!? Who do you work for!? What do you want!?  
  
Spy: I can't tell you, he'd kill me if I did!  
  
Clark: Who!!!!!!!!!!?????????????  
  
Spy: I-I can't!  
  
(Clark stretches his arm out and grabs the spy and throws him in the apartment.)  
  
Clark: (Fiercely) Answer my questions!!!!  
  
Spy: Ok, ok. I work for Lex Luthor!  
  
Clark: Why did he send you!?  
  
Spy: he wants me to tape everything. He always suspected that Superman was Clark Kent! But he'll be surprised when he hears that you are his past- self!  
  
Clark: He won't hear this! What kind of technology does he have anyway!? I mean, you could past to the building like a spider!  
  
Spy: Lex Corp specializes in hi-tech gadgets like these crawler gadgets!  
  
Clark: Go to Lex Luthor and tell him that if he wants Clark Kent, that he'll have to deal with his past-self and not Superman!!!  
  
Spy: O-ok!!!  
  
(Clark lets the spy go through the door and slams it behind him.)  
  
Clark: (To himself) I can't believe Lex is like this!  
  
Later, in Lex's office.  
  
Clark: Alright Lex, what do you want?  
  
(Lex is sitting on his chair and Clark can only see Lex's back of his chair.)  
  
Lex: (Laughs) Simple Clark, what I've wanted since I found out you betrayed me.  
  
Clark: What are you talking about Lex?  
  
Lex: Oh right, it hasn't happened in your timeline yet. But it will soon, it's destiny that you end up betraying me. It is inevitable. (Laughs)  
  
(Lex turns around in his chair and Clark sees that he is wearing kryptonite gloves.)  
  
Clark: Kryptonite gloves!?  
  
Lex: That's right Clark. (Starts getting up)  
  
Clark: Stop! Lex! I can change this! You and I can continue being friends!  
  
Lex: Why would I wanna befriend a traitor!?  
  
(Lex starts beating Clark up with the kryptonite gloves. After a few hits, Clark falls to the ground bleeding through his mouth.)  
  
Lex: You knew all along that I was brainwashed Clark! You betrayed my trust! I promised to myself I would get revenge 1 day. And here I am, about to kill the same Clark that betrayed me! Not the Clark of my time!!!  
  
Clark: Le-Lex, I can change this. Real-really!  
  
Lex: Shut up! (Hits Clark)  
  
Clark: Lex, don-don't do thi-this!  
  
Lex: Shut up! (Hits Clark even more)  
  
Meanwhile, in Superman's home.  
  
Superman: Clark!? Clark where are you!!!???  
  
(Superman uses his heightened hearing power yet again and hears Clark in Lex's office getting beaten.)  
  
Superman: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Superman flies off through the window instantly and reaches the office to find Clark unconscious on the ground.)  
  
Superman: Lex! You freaking bastard!  
  
Lex: Too late Clark, Clark is about to die. Actually, he's walking into the light right now.  
  
Superman: (Kneels down beside Clark) Clark, Clark wake up!  
  
(Clark wakes up, barely.)  
  
Clark: Sup-Superman, finish hi-him off.  
  
Superman: Don't worry Clark, I will.  
  
(Superman gets up and chokes Lex and removes the kryptonite gloves. Then he breaks the kryptonite gloves and throws Lex through the broken window in which he came in.)  
  
Superman: Lex is dead, but not for much since we're gonna change time.  
  
Later, back in the past.  
  
(Superman goes to the time just before Clark went to the future and removes the piece of wood off the road with his super speed. Then he watches Clark run with Lex down the road and in the blink of an eye, he's automatically back in Metropolis flying in the sky and he remembers nothing.)  
  
The next day, in the Kent farm.  
  
(Clark is studying for a test when he gets a flashback of Superman.)  
  
Clark: Wow, what was that? Probably just my imagination. But for some reason I know what career I wanna choose now.  
  
THE END 


End file.
